


Wait Wait Don't Eat Me [Podfic]

by aethel, DarkEmeralds, Lunate8, templemarker, twtd, zvi



Category: National Public Radio RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Collaboration, Gen, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmeralds/pseuds/DarkEmeralds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Wait Wait Don't Eat Me" written by nestra]</p><p>"We're going to be cutting our show a little short today, because, as you may have heard, there's an apocalypse happening! But we didn't let the election of Barack Obama stop us, and we're not going to let the zombie hordes stop us either."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait Wait Don't Eat Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait Wait Don't Eat Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36750) by [Nestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra). 



> Recorded for Amplificathon 2010. Produced by Lunate8. Many thanks to the readers who volunteered for this!

**Length:** 6:37

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 6.0 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/wait-wait-dont-eat-me)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 5.4 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/wait-wait-dont-eat-me-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/5293.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/5314.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
